The present invention relates generally to a port and closure assembly for a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a port and closure assembly including a resealing injection site for accessing a container.
Ports are utilized to access material packaged within a container. As used herein, the term "ports" includes, without limitation, fitments, valves, and other means for accessing a container. In the medical industry, parenteral, enteral, and peritoneal dialysis solutions are packaged in flexible containers that are accessed via a port. An example of such a flexible container is the VIAFLEX.RTM. collapsible plastic container sold by Baxter Healthcare Corporation of Deerfield, Ill.
The port can function not only to provide means for accessing the solution contained within the container, but can also provide a site for the injection of material into the container. For example, it may be desirable to inject a medicament into a dextrose or saline solution, and then administer the resultant product intravenously into a patient. Such an injection site, however, must be so constructed that it is resealing so that contamination of the resultant product is prevented and the resultant product does not leak out of the injection port.
Typically, the port assembly comprises a tubular structure having an inner bore that extends from a base that is secured to the container. Located within the bore, typically, is a needle pierceable membrane or wall that provides a barrier between the fluid contained within the container and the outside environment. Usually, pointed means that pierce the pierceable wall, are used to gain access to the container and thereby the fluid housed therein. To guard against contamination at the port, closures are utilized for covering the opening of the port.
Although port assemblies having resealing injection sites are known, these port assemblies have not been entirely satisfactory. Some of the problems of the prior port assemblies relate to the manufacturing process and the failure of the injection site to be sufficiently secured within the port or port assembly. The manufacturing process by which the injection site is secured within the port may result in a time and/or cost intensive procedure.
There is therefore a need for an improved port and closure assembly having a resealing injection site.